Computers and other like devices can be interconnected in a variety of ways to allow data to be communicated between them. One of the most common ways to provide such data communication is through a wired network. Wired networks, such as, e.g., wide area networks (WANs) and local area networks (LANs) tend to have a high bandwidth and therefore can be configured to carry digital data at high data rates. One obvious drawback to wired networks is that a user's movement is constrained since the computer needs to be physically connected to the network. Thus, for example, a user of a portable computer will need to remain near to a wired network junction to stay connected to the wired network.
An alternative to wired networks is a wireless network that is configured to support similar data communications but in a more accommodating manner. Here, the user of a portable device will be free to move around a region that is supported by the wireless network. A well known example of a wireless network is a cellular telephone network. Indeed, in the past, cellular telephone modems have proven popular for use with portable laptop computers and other like devices, despite their relatively low bandwidth.
In the future it is expected that higher bandwidth wireless networks will become more popular, especially in creating metropolitan area networks (MANs) in which users, i.e., subscribers, have the ability to freely move their portable communicating devices around within a coverage area. Many conventional wireless communication systems and networks tend to use omni-directional antennas to transmit and receive data packets, for example, from a router to a subscriber's device. Being omni-directional, however, such transmissions may interfere with or otherwise restrict the use of other communicating devices that operate in the same frequency band.
Consequently, there is a need for improved packet switched wireless data communication systems, networks and related methods that effectively overcome such potential bottlenecks and other related problems.